


Regrets of a Wilted Garden

by Birb_Whale



Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: C!Phil is a bad dad :(, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), This whole time Tommy is just vibing lol, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), him n his adopted raccoon child, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale
Summary: Tommy had left many gardens behind in the past, physical and metaphorical. This one, had been left with many regrets.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100513
Comments: 46
Kudos: 987





	1. Passionflowers and Rue

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped a pan on my foot today :( also it is no longer the weekend so I will probably have to write less :(((

Ghostbur doesn't remember many things.

He remembers Fundy, or at least the child version of the boy. The adult much more unfamiliar and distant.

He remembers being proud of his nation. He remembers it's beautiful Ivy-covered walls.

He remembers sparring with Techno when he was much younger.

He remembers Sally.

He remembers Phil. He remembers the relief he felt when Phil stabbed him, as well as the heartache on his father's face.

He remembers Tommy most. He knows that he and Tommy spent a lot of time together. He remembers Tommy always being covered in dirt. Remembers him being so enthusiastic about new seeds in the market. He remembers the flowers Tommy would tuck in his Beanie.

Passionflowers, _faith_.

He remembers he and Tommy were alone. That memory made him blue. He didn't like it.

He remembers Tommy and how overprotective he was of his book of flower meanings. He remembers how much the boy loved his discs, loved when Wilbur would play for him, and loved to laugh loudly and smile brightly.

He remembers Tommy leaving L'Manburg without his book. _The book_ _will be okay. I'll take care of it for you Tommy_ he thinks and sets it gently into his bookshelf.

He remembers being _"Lads on Tour!"_ With Tommy. Remembers building Logstedshire. Remembers the prime log and mushroom Henry.

He remembers Tommy telling him to go spend time with Fundy. He remembers there was some party he was supposed to help organize, but details were fuzzy.

He remembers Friend and he remembers finding Techno and Phil hanging out together.

That made him blue.

He couldn't remember why.

He hadn't seen Tommy in a while. Tommy was acting funny the last time he saw him. Tommy hadn't even planted a new garden yet, and he was always shivering and staring off into the distance. _I can bring him his book! Then he will be happier!_ Ghostbur thinks. He sets off, book in hand to Logstedshire, barely missing a crying Tubbo arriving in L'Manburg to deliver the news.

Ghostbur finds Logstedshire gone, Tnret gone, and Tommy gone. There was a pillar to the sky, reminiscent of Tommy's power towers.

_No_

_Nonononononono no please not Tommy please not Tommy_

The crystal in his hands turns a deep blue

What was he worried about again?

Ghostbur couldn't find Tommy anywhere.

Tommy is probably mining or building paths, he loves doing that.

He finds a Daffodil on the ground near the tower.

He checks his book, Daffodils mean unrequited love.

What did Tommy mean by that?

Was it a sign for him? Ghostbur had his book but he knew Tommy had long since memorized it.

 _It's okay, I can just give Tommy his book back later_ he thinks to himself as he heads back to L'Manburg.

He attends a funeral within the week.

He doesn't remember who the funeral is for or why his fingers are stained such a deep shade of blue. _Someone must've been very sad_ he thinks. He doesn't remember a majority of the funeral. His hands seem bluer now, he can't remember why. He couldn't find his Dad. Dad always came to things like this? Something about being a polite member of Society. Where was his Dad?

…

Who was he looking for?

Tubbo said Tommy was in Exile. Ghostbur doesn't like the word, makes him crave his blue. Tubbo said Tommy gave everything for L'Manburg. His lives, his discs, his freedom, his--

Ghostbur is starting to understand why Tommy left a Daffodil behind.

He can't wait to give Tommy his book back. To hear Tommy babble about Flowers.

L'Manburg is gone and Friend is gone and Fundy betrayed them and Phil is gone and he doesn't care, _never cared, always Techno, no Tommy where was Tommy **wherewastommywherewastommywhere-**_

His hands are an almost Black shade of Blue now.

He can't for the life of him remember why.

Something new is happening.

His arms are blue at this point, he doesn't know why. He still hasn't found Friend. L'Manburg is still gone. Fundy is still gone, Tommy is still gone--

Fundy is here. Phil is here. Techno is here.

Something is happening.

They say they're going to resurrect Alivebur. Alivebur wasn't nice. Why couldn't he stay Ghostbur?

Alivebur is necessary to fight against Dream they said.

…

He is so so blue.

Alivebur—no, Wilbur remembers lots of things. He remembers Fundy burning down the flag— _their flag!_

He remembers hating his nation. Hating watching it's walls being torn down.

He remembers Techno's laugh, distant as the crash of Wither skulls and fading with his heartbeat.

He remembers Sally, remembers her leaving without a word.

He remembers Phil, remembers that he left them alone for years. Remembers all the times he tried to get Phil to return, _Dad, Dad please it's Tommy's birthday in a few days and he really wants to show you something and--_

He remembers Tommy. Oh Tommy. He remembers Tommy's expression as he sunk into madness in Pogtopia. Remembers his heart-wrenching scream of _Wilby!_ as he saw Wilbur die. Remembers watching him, as Ghostbur plant Rue at his grave.

Rue, for regret.

Wilbur regrets so much. Ghostbur forgot so much.

He remembers Tommy's panicked crying as he is trapped in Pogtopia. Remembers the expression on the boy after he gave up his discs for L'Manburg, the expression on his face when Tubbo exiles him, the expression he wore so often in exile.

A smile that didn't meet his eyes and a faint laugh of disbelief.

He remembers that Tommy never grew a garden after L'Manburg blew up the first time, remembers that he never grew a garden in exile. Knew what it meant, and how it hurt to know.

He remembers Tommy telling him to spend time with his son. _Oh Tommy, you're my son too. Fundy doesn't even want to be my son anymore_ he thinks bitterly 

He remembers how excited he was to have a party and see everyone. He remembers the rain burning him as he goes on that walk Dream recommended. Remembers Tommy snapping at him about some party he couldn't remember, about no one attending but Dream.

He remembers the tower in Logstedshire, remembers what it meant, remembers the singular Daffodil and what it meant.

Tommy had loved L'Manburg so much. A love forever unrequited.

He remembers Phil and Techno never showed up to Tommy's funeral.

He remembers the Destruction of L'Manburg, Fundy's betrayal. To teach a lesson. He laughs again.

Looks up at Phil, Techno, and Fundy.

Remembers how they resurrected him, only to get his help. No love behind their eyes.

He knows exactly how to hurt them.

"Phil, where's Tommy?"


	2. Jasmine and Zinnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever post a fic and then immediately after notice a ton of spelling errors bc yeah

Tubbo regrets a lot of things.

He regrets forgetting to eat this morning.

He regrets spending all his in his office.

He regrets letting his need to have people like him have priority over his morals.

He regrets going after Technoblade. Regrets having not left with Wilbur and Tommy when they were exiled by Schlatt. Regrets not being enough to stop Wilbur, to heal Fundy, to calm Niki, to ease Tommy.

He regrets a lot of things about Tommy.

Regrets agreeing to help him get his discs back.

Regrets accepting the presidency from him.

Regrets letting the presidency get between them.

Regrets exiling him, every day.

Tubbo remembers when it was the two of them. When they built a bee house in a clearing in the woods. When Tommy came to him with dirty fingers and the sweet smell of Jasmine. When the field they had grown to love exploded into color with the flowers Tommy had planted.

He regrets not protecting that field in the war for independence.

He regrets not asking Tommy about his flowers.

He regrets not visiting Tommy in exile. Maybe if he weren't so weak-willed Tommy would still be here. He'd probably tell Tubbo to _stop being such a bitch._

He misses Tommy.

He regrets his presidency the most the day after he found out.

He is the one to go to everyone's home and inform them of the loss of one of their founding fathers.

Phil's home was already empty. He sends Fundy with the compass to Technoblade to give him the news.

Ranboo is the only one to check in with him, make sure he's okay.

He had found Tommy's home in exile a crater. Found dried blood. Found a tower to the sky. Found a single Daffodil.

He regrets not asking Tommy about his flowers.

He regrets not being there for him.

He regrets being pushed into leadership so young.

Regrets letting Tommy persuade him into fighting beside Wilbur.

Regrets thinking there could be peace with dream.

Regrets letting Wilbur died. Wilbur took care of Tommy. Would Tommy still be there if Wilbur was alive? He thinks so.

The funeral is a blur.

He asks Ghostbur about Tommy's flowers.

Ghostbur gives him a book, it's Tommy's book about the meanings of flowers.

Tells Tubbo to give it to Tommy when he sees him next.

They still haven't found Tommy's ghost.

He learns about the flowers Tommy had planted so long ago. Jasmine, Zinnia. Cheer and everlasting friendship.

He regrets not defending that garden. Not taking the chance to rebuild it with Tommy.

He decides one day, that Dream is at fault for Tommy's death.

It's easier than drowning in the regret and guilt of his own hand in it.

A festival is planned. Dream arrives, raging.

The community house is destroyed. Dream rages and blames Tommy. Claims Tommy is alive and did this. Claims L'Manburg is complicit.

Tommy is gone. L'Manburg had cut all ties with him. Tubbo regrets cutting ties.

Dream insists that he give dream the disc. Tommy's disc. The last piece of Tommy he had left.

Tubbo regrets agreeing.

The disc is gone and Dream is laughing. Laughing at them all. Laughing as he pulls out an all too familiar book. Laughing as he reveals that Ranboo had betrayed them, giving Technoblade back some of his armor.

Tubbo regrets not stepping in when Quackity snaps and attacks Ranboo for his betrayal.

Regrets not stopping Quackity as he watches Ranboo burn and plead under the water.

Regrets not feeling a thing when Ranboo's body turns to dust.

Regrets losing the only friend he had left.

L'Manburg is doomed.

Ranboo will not fight with them. Niki and Fundy will not fight with them. Phil had long abandoned L'Manburg. " _L'Manburg had abandoned them_ " they cry.

Tubbo regrets not mentioning all the times they had abandoned L'Manburg, abandoned him.

L'Manburg is gone. Ghostbur is blue, so very blue.

Tommy's book is gone with it.

Tubbo regrets not being strong enough to save it.

Regrets not being smart enough to avoid conflict.

Regrets being stupid enough to fall for Dreams tricks.

Tubbo regrets not asking Tommy about his flowers.

Wilbur is back.

He sees the regret in Phil's shoulders as he leaves the ritual room.

Wilbur is back and Wilbur remembers and Wilbur is angry.

Not with him.

Wilbur is nothing but kind to him.

Wilbur regrets forcing him and Tommy into adult roles while they were only children. He is an adult now but the effect is still felt.

He asks about Tommy's flowers.

Techno and Phil listen.

Wilbur tells stories. Of Tommy's gardens. Of the gentle smiles on his face as he spoke of his flowers. Of the many flowers he grew, the wishes each carried as he planted them. Wilbur rages about the fact that they are only rotting now. Wilbur rages at Phil and Techno.

Wilbur misses Tommy.

Tubbo regrets not asking Tommy about his flowers. Regrets never getting to see the gentle look on his friends face as he spoke about them. Regrets not spending more time with him. Regrets not being there for him.

Tubbo regrets a lot of things.


	3. Forget Me Nots and Dahlias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C! Phil hurts so much. Like sir theres a reason my favorite trope is found family and you are not helping.

Phil mourns many things.

When he was a child, he remembers he would cry at the death of any creature. He would mourn each one, holding his own funeral for them.

He is far too practiced in holding funerals now.

Phil is used to mourning.

It is all he has known.

He mourned his parents when he was young, their untimely death chasing him in his sleep.

He mourned his broken childhood as he stares across a battlefield.

Mourns the childhood of the other soldiers around him, just as young.

He promises he will not be mourning any more broken childhoods.

He mourns for the small piglin hybrids he finds in the nether.

Mourns their state. Mourns for the loss of innocence at the wounds decorating their skin.

Mourns for their parents. Mourns for their nights of restful sleep.

He takes them home, one is called Technoblade. The other, the quieter of the two refuses to give his name. He calls the shy one Wilbur.

He mourns for Wilbur's true name.

He learns that they are twins. That they have been alone for as long as they remember. Learns that they are probably human/piglin hybrids.

He grows to love the twins. Technoblade is calm, calculating, a prodigy.

Wilbur is kind, quick-witted, and musical.

Their appearances change as they age, Technoblade growing tusks and sharper features. They hide their pig like ears under their curly brown hair.

They are still young when he has Tommy. The result of a fling in a nearby village.

He mourns the loss of a mother for Tommy. Mourns the loss of attention for Techno and Wilbur. Mourns Tommy's sense of normality that is sure to be skewed now.

Tommy is small, he has his father's face. His own blue eyes looking at him from underneath blonde eyelashes.

Technoblade continues to improve, consistently defeating Wilbur in spars.

Technoblade loses control during one of these spars.

It is then he mourns. Mourns the loss of sanity of one of his precious sons. Mourns Wilbur and Techno's normal childhood. Mourns for Wilbur and for Tommy. Tommy is two, Wilbur and Techno are both 10.

He takes Techno on his first solo adventure, he needs to learn to control those voices.

( _He mourns later in life, paying for his lack of attention. Had he paid attention he would've noticed Wilbur was suffering with those voices as well. He mourns for Wilbur's chance to be a child, having unknowingly ruining it by forcing him to care for Tommy. He mourns his and Wilbur's close relationship, unknowingly ruining by focusing on Technoblade._ )

He gives Tommy a disc for his birthday, his boy has grown so much. Tommy giggles and dances to Mellohi. He leaves again the next day.

He continues to bring Technoblade on adventures, spending more and more time with the boy. They had yet to figure out a way to control the voices.

He mourns the missed moments with Tommy and Wilbur. Wilbur had discovered he was actually part Witch, accicentally activating some of his magic when he sang. He missed Tommy learning his favorite words. Missed Tommy's first friend, his first day of school.

Techno is 16 when he decides he is not safe to be around and strikes out on his own. He is too young, Phil knows this.

He mourns Techno's relationship to his family, knowing it will forever be strained.

He follows Techno out, knowing Wilbur could handle Tommy. He had for years. Techno needed his help more than Wilbur and Tommy.

It is when he is much older, years of adventuring with Techno behind him when he mourns again.

He had never gone back to their home when he left with Techno. Perhaps he should have.

He is surprised when Techno leaves, answering his brother call. Techno had not spent time with them in years, what obligation did he have? He mourns the time he will miss with his son.

He is surprised when he receives a letter from Technoblade, asking for help with Wilbur. Techno claims Wilbur is going insane.

He mourns the boys sanity when he arrives, the man too far gone. The only thing he can do is offer a merciful death. He mourns his son as he kills him, mourns for Techno as he sees the betrayal in his eyes, mourns for Tommy at the agonized cry he lets out for Wilbur. Mourns for his sons country, a country he had yet to see is destroyed.

He mourns many things in the reconstruction.

Mourns Techno's relationship with Tommy, it is well and truly gone with the Withers and the cry of " _then die like one!_ ".

He mourns for Fundy, a grandson he didn't know he had.

He mourns for Tommy, the boy who had yet to experience grief.

( _He will mourn for Tommy later, mourn so much. Paying for not noticing the boy had nothing left, mourning for the breaking of his promise to himself. That there will be no more child soldiers_ )

He mourns for the people, having lost their home.

He mourns for Techno, who is no longer accepted among the people for his beliefs.

When Techno is chased out of L'Manburg, he does not hesitate to follow after him.

Tommy will be fine, he has the people of L'Manburg as a support system. He has the lovely little Tubbo fellow as well, Tommy will be fine.

He mourns the memories of his son as he spends time with his Ghost, a mere shell of the son he had loved.

He does not mourn for his son when he hears that he has been exiled. Tommy had made a mistake, he needed to face the consequences, needed to learn his lesson. Tommy will be fine, a few weeks away will be good for him.

He does not mourn for him in the months of exile. Does not visit, instead spending his time at a cozy cottage in the arctic. His son still struggled with his voices.

He mourns again for Techno when he is put on house arrest.

His son had been making so much progress with peace.

He mourns for his freedom when he receives the ankle monitor.

Mourns for his relationship with his grandson, now irreparable. The weeks fishing together mean nothing now.

He breaks out of house arrest later. No thought given for the son alone, only for Techno.

They are together in his cabin when they receive the news. He is surprised to see Fundy at the door, ears drooping and eyes puffy.

He mourns for the son he forgot. For the son who he missed. The son he had abandoned to rot. He doesn't attend the funeral. Cannot bear to see the people he blames for his son's mental spiral.

He mourns for L'Manburg that day. L'Manburg had taken two of his sons from him. L'Manburg will burn for that.

He mourns for Ranboo, the boy was called a traitor for helping those who helped him. Mourns for the loss of one of the boys lives.

They do not see the Enderman hybrid after that. He wonders why.

He mourns for Ghostbur after the destruction. He had unknowingly killed his precious sheep, and while Friend had infinite lives, Ghostbur was still hurt. He mourned for the loss of security for the people. Mourned for Techno, who was seen as a monster for seeking retribution. They had hunted Techno like some beast, while Techno was living peacefully.

He mourns for Ranboo. The boy had cared for L'Manburg.

He offers a place with them.

He is surprised when Ranboo turns him down, the boy had nowhere to go.

He is surprised when the boy mentions Tommy before leaving.

He is surprised at Wilbur's bitterness towards them after he is resurrected.

He thought Wilbur would agree with the destruction of L'Manburg.

That is not what Wilbur is upset about.

The first thing Wilbur asks about is Tommy.

They won’t look Wilbur in the eyes. They exit the ritual room.

He is surprised at Wilbur's kindness towards Tubbo.

He had expected Wilbur to blame Tubbo, Tubbo was the one to exile Tommy.

He is surprised when Tubbo brings up flowers, Tommy had apparently loved to grow them.

He listens to Wilbur's stories of Tommy and his flowers and his love with Technoblade.

He mourns for Tommy.

Mourns for the boy he realizes he never truly knew.

Mourns for the flowers, forever growing alone.

Mourns for the Forget me nots. Tommy's desperate plea for love from his forever absent father.

Mourns for the Dahlias, the love Tommy felt for him, dying alone in a garden far away.

Mourns for the gifts he had never been able to receive.

Mourns for the failures he didn't see.

He is surprised when Wilbur asks after Ranboo.

He expresses his surprise, Wilbur responds with a laugh.

"Ranboo told me of Tommy's home before he left, how happy Tommy had become. If Ranboo isn't here, he's with Tommy,"

Phil mourns his relationship with his sons as he realizes how little his son trusted him. Mourns for the son that felt more comfortable with a stranger than with his actual father.

He mourns a lot of things.


	4. Cowslip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temptation to just make this chapter Subscribe to Technoblade was strong

Technoblade is a perfectionist. He agonizes over every mistake he makes, torments himself over it.

He had always been that way.

Determined to be perfect.

Maybe it was because of the voices.

He doesn't remember much about his time with Wilbur and Tommy.

He is hesitant to call them family because of it.

A failure that haunts him.

Maybe if he was stronger he would've been able to stay by them. Would've been able to remember Wilbur's voice. Would've been able to see Tommy grow up. Would've been able to call them his brothers without a feeling of guilt.

He needed to get stronger.

He remembers lots about Phil, Phil had been a constant since he had been taken in by the man.

Phil had left his other children, his own biological son behind for him.

All because he couldn't control some stupid voices in his head.

He wasn't strong enough.

They had spent years together, built an empire together. He knew Phil like the back of his hand. Knew how Phil would react to everything. Knew what he needed.

He couldn't say the same for his twin.

He doesn't care much for L'Manburg but when Wilbur had finally, finally reached out after years of silence he knew. Knew that his twin needed him.

He was not expecting to see his other brother there beside him.

They lived in a ravine. He could tell Tommy and Wilbur were not used to it. It was not the harshest place he had lived. The darkness did not bother him the way it did his...allies.

He learned why he was called.

Wilbur had been removed from a country he had built. Wilbur wanted his help to remove the new leader that had kicked him out.

He did not hesitate to agree. The Government cannot be trusted to have the best interests of the people in mind.

He begins to gather supplies for Pogtopia.

He will realize later, that he was never really told about their plans to put themselves back in power. He failed to realize then.

Perhaps he wouldn't have felt so betrayed had he not failed to notice.

Another mistake to his record.

He is not in Pogtopia often

Perhaps if he was he would've noticed the way Tommy started to shrink into himself. Might've seen him flinch when Wilbur laughed. Might have noticed the glint in Wilbur's eyes. A glint of mania he was particularly used to seeing.

He might've heard his brother mutter about the voices.

He failed. Failed to protect his brother. Failed to save his twin.

When Wilbur begins to talk about blowing up L'Manburg, he is quick to show support. It would be a quicker way to deal with the government and would leave a lasting impact on the people, teaching them a lesson. He ignores Tommy's cries against it. He failed to hear the harsh words spat at his ally across the ravine.

When he is put on a stage, utterly surrounded by enemies, protected with false neutrality and is commanded to execute a traitor, he doesn't hesitate. Perhaps he should've. Perhaps he should've messaged Tommy and Wilbur.

It would be fine, the boy had two lives left.

He is confronted by a screaming Tommy, nothing left of the little boy who called him Techie and pulled on his cape, demanding to be read a story.

Techno had been the one to name him Theseus. Tommy was the nickname given by Wilbur. Theseus too big a word for a toddler to say.

When Wilbur tells them to deal with it in the pit, he fails to notice the magic coating Wilbur's words. Fails to notice the glint of enchantment in Tommy's eyes. The voices delight in the shedding of blood. Blood he had long since denied them. He was too distracted to notice.

He failed to notice the manipulations of his twin.

He almost didn't stop the fight. Tommy bruised and bloody beneath him. He saw the fear in Tommy's eyes.

Tommy was just a kid.

Tommy got up, and went to Tubbo. They didn't leave the room for days. Tommy wouldn't look him in the eye when he got back.

He had failed again. He had hoped to repair his relationships with his brothers during their time together. He had only further damaged it.

When his ally is trapped beneath pistons he does nothing. He laughs at his stupidity before going to tend to his potato farm. He fails to notice the manic cadence in Wilbur's voice. Fails to notice the tears welling in Tommy's eyes. The quickening of his breathing.

He remembers Tommy had once run off, Wilbur had said something he couldn't remember and Tommy got upset, running into the woods. They got worried when he wasn't back within the hour. He had found Tommy Hiding in a chest in a mob spawner. His arm pierced by an arrow. Tommy learned to not run off and had gained a new disc, Cat.

Tommy stopped hiding in small spaces after that. He failed to notice.

When Wilbur had finally defeated Schlatt, the dictator falling to a heart attack, Techno is happy. His allies can live happy now.

He is less happy when he immediately instates Tommy as president. They know how he felt about governments. Had they called him only to be a weapon? Was he not even a person to them? Just " _The Blade_ "?

He does not feel bad when he spawns the withers. Does not feel bad when he reminds Tommy of the story of his namesake. He had succeeded. Taught the people a lesson. Taught Tommy a lesson.

He does feel bad when he sees Phil crying over the body of his son. He fails to notice Tommy's agonized scream. He had failed Phil. Phil who he cared about over everyone. He wasn't strong enough.

He is not surprised when the people of L'Manburg do not accept him. He is used to it. He packs up and heads to an arctic biome, familiar and cold. Phil joins him. He was going to try to retire. He was tired of failing. He was going to be peaceful now.

He laughs to himself when he hears of Tommy's exile. The boy needed to learn control. Needed to tame that fire within him. Turn it into a forge. It is ironic the way he must do so follows the story of Theseus.

He goes and visits. Laughs at how disgruntled Tommy looks. Laughs at his pathetic armor and pathetic buildings. Failed to notice the bags under his eyes. Failed to notice how Tommy flinched away from him if he got too close.

He will look back on this moment and hate it. Hate how the last memory his brother has of him is of Technoblade laughing at him.

He will apologize when they find Tommy's ghost.

He is upset when L'Manburg hunts him down to execute him for his crimes. He is upset when they trap Phil, his fath—friend only trying to help him. He had only attempting to teach L'Manburg a lesson. A lesson they had not learned. He had finally decided to be peaceful and they decide to incite aggression with him. It will be an easy fight he thinks.

He is wrong. He should not have left his weak points in the open. He had failed Carl and had failed Phil. He is upset when they call him a monster because of his piglin features. He notices how uncomfortable the young Enderman hybrid looks. It does not matter because he is being executed and it hurts—but he is fine. He escapes L'Manburg, almost weaponless with a favor from Dream and the death of a government official. The fact that he lost his weapons, his horse, and his totem of undying are failures though. He had failed again. He still wasn't strong enough.

He receives some of his weapons back from the Enderman hybrid—Ranboo—the next day. The kid was peer pressured. He could understand that.

Phil joins him within a day or two, having broken from his house arrest.

Fundy stops by with news.

News of another failure.

Tommy was dead. Theseus had become Icarus and leapt without wings. He was not pushed like in Theseus's story, betrayed by Lycomedes. He leapt towards the sun and smiled as he fell.

They close the door on Fundy.

On some level he registers to agony on Phil's face.

He had failed. He failed his brother who he had sworn to protect, to teach. Wilbur was gone and now Tommy was too. All he had left was Phil. Phil who had lost two of his sons. Two of his sons to L'Manburg. His desire for L'Manburg's destruction grew stronger.

_Technosad_

_**Tommys gone crabrave** _

_yesss L'Manburg must burn_

**_oh poor Phil :(_ **

**_ Blood for the blood god  _ **

_Technomad_

**Technorevenge**

_Technopog._

The voices were happy to hear his decision.

He thinks nothing of it when Dream insists Tommy is alive. There is no way he;s alive. Tommy wouldn't leave without a word. He likes attention too much.

He thinks nothing of it when Ranboo is executed. Maybe the young hybrid will finally learn that government is evil. Maybe he should've stepped in to help but the kid had 3 lives, he could take it.

He thinks nothing of it when L'Manburg is destroyed. He is overjoyed at the fact actually. He is making up for his failures by taking down the source. His voices agree.

He thinks nothing of it when Ranboo practically disappears after the destruction of L'Manburg. Phil left to find the kid but returned with an odd look in his eye. Techno does not ask.

He doesn't think much of it when Wilbur comes back with rage in his eyes. He sees the guilt in Phil's. He knows he had failed his twin. He had accepted it. He had unknowingly taken their Father from both of his brothers. He expected Wilbur to be angry.

He learns of another failure from the young ex-president. He learns he knew nothing of the boy. He learns of his love of flowers. Of the Cowslip that he had grown for him, hoping for Techno's attention. He had failed his brother without even knowing it.

He learns of another failure when Wilbur brings up the fact that Ranboo had seen Tommy after his supposed death.

Phil freezes

Tubbo cries.

Techno pulls out his communicator.   
They had brought Wilbur back for one reason. To take down Dream. He no longer owed Dream any favors.

Phil wanted Dream taken down after hearing from Ghostbur of Tommy's treatment in exile. Who was he to deny Phil anything?

He receives a message back from Ranboo rather quickly. He informs Ranboo of the situation trying to ignore the all too familiar feeling of failure as he thinks of the fact that both Ranboo and Tommy didn't trust him to the point where they hid their existence from him, from their friends and family.

Within two weeks the receive the news that Tommy and Ranboo were on their way to the SMP. They gather everyone, they would meet at Lake L'Manburg, the crater having since been filled with water.

Techno waits and agonizes over failures from long ago.


	5. Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take little break from writing bc brain ow but anyways. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!!! I’m glad people like what I’ve written!!

L'Manburg had long ago stopped being what it used to. It used to be a group of people. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and Eret It was an ideal, freedom and safety from tyranny. The right to protest, the right to representation. It was an escape, a safe haven from Dream. The walls protecting them from outside threats.

L'Manburg starts to Crack when Eret betrays them. " _It was never meant to be_ " their parting message.

They thought they had patched the cracks in L'Manburg with their independence. With the building up of their home.

They stopped patrolling their ivy covered walls. The walls mostly used to overlook the wheat fields, the patches of Lily of the Valley and Irises bringing more color to their land.

The first to realize that L'Manburg had never healed was Wilbur. The wound caused by Eret had only gotten infected with the Election. L'Manburg was sick. It was a place now, politics centered around it. Hurting those within. He watches as Fundy burns down the flag. As Niki suffers from Schlatt's taxes. As Tubbo is crushed under the weight of paperwork. As Tommy begins to fear him. As he cracks as the voices scream about traitors and rot and destruction. He comes to a realization. L'Manburg was unrecognizable. It needed a restart. Dream was the first to offer.

Tommy is the second to realize that L'Manburg was broken. When L'Manburg breaks friendships, does not allow the peace it proclaims, does not allow for freedom, for mistakes, he knows. He is hesitant to accept it, taking months to process the truth. L'Manburg was broken the second it became a place and not a people. Tommy left. If there was no L'Manburg and the people within didn't care, he would find a place he could make special the way L'Manburg used to be.

Fundy and Niki realize together that L'Manburg was long gone. When L'Manburg become about power. When Fundy watches Quackity become more and more violent. When he watches Tubbo crumble under the pressure. When Niki's problems are continuously brushed over. When "Tommy's" mistakes attempt to drag everyone to war again. Their special place far away is almost done. They are quick to sabotage what they once loved and head to their new home.

Tubbo is the last to let go. L'Manburg was everything to him. He had loved L'Manburg and L'Manburg loved him back. He tried to ignore the fact that L'Manburg cost him two of his lives and the life of his best friend. He did not want L'Manburg to leave him too. Like Wilbur and Phil. Like Tommy. He watches L'Manburg be destroyed and sits over the crater and finally, finally lets go. He moves away, begins building himself a home. He builds Tommy a grave. Snowchester he calls his home. He thinks Tommy would like it.

The Ivy of L'Manburg had been gone for a long time, since Schlatt had torn down their walls. However some of that Ivy, that attachment had lived on in the hearts of L’Manburg’s founders.

It had finally withered and died.

The former people of L'Manburg heal.

It had been a long time since anyone had seen Dream. Even the people of the SMP and of the Badlands had not seen him.

He sends a mass message to everyone. He was bored, he wanted to have fun with everyone again. He send the coordinates of every single person, of every home, every pet. He sends the amount of TNT he has. He has no allies. He wants a challenge.

They meet by the crater of L'Manburg. Tubbo had filled it in years ago with Water, creating Lake L'Manburg. They decide that they have to put a stop to Dream. They are tired. They had finally settled, no conflict, no vendettas. They needed to protect what they had left.

Fundy, Phil, and Techno decide to bring back Wilbur.

Wilbur in turn brings back someone most had assumed dead.

He brings back Tommy.

He smiles and he waits. _It will be nice to see his little brother again_ he thinks. He hopes the people will realize what they've done.

He hums to himself. They've assembled at Lake L'Manburg. Tommy had said he would arrive soon, Ranboo in tow.

Wilbur should've expected some Shenanigans. Tommy was Tommy after all.

He hadn’t heard his brother laugh in a long time.

He sees the confusion on Techno's face. The laughter on Tommy's as he smiles at a little girl with a stolen golden apple.

_Yeah, this is going to go well._


End file.
